


That Helpless Feeling

by DChan87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, Hospitals, M/M, Reunions, Serious Injuries, Snark, Tumblr Prompt, War, mid-season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt. Adam was caught in some crossfire, and Shiro’s terrified he’ll never get to apologize for leaving him.





	That Helpless Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

_Beep… beep… beep…_

Shiro had never gotten, nor will he ever get, used to feeling helpless. But this was worse.

He’d expected to reconcile with Adam when he finally got back to Earth. He understood that Adam was under no obligation to take him back. He wanted him to, but he’d respect him if he didn’t. 

But Adam had gotten caught up in a Voltron/Galra firefight. It was an obvious risk in war. Shiro knew this all too well, having seen soldiers and civilians get caught up in the crossfire, or soldiers being in the wrong place at the wrong time/ In fact, Adam had just stopped a Galra fighter from cutting Keith down from behind when he was shot in the back, while Shiro watched. Shiro did return the favor, but Adam was in such bad shape that piloting the ATLAS would be hard, and that was putting it midly. 

The room was empty, except for Shiro and Adam. The latter’s condition was critical, but stabilizing. They were unable to get him to a healing pod, hence why he was in the field hospital. The Paladins had already left the room.

The irony of the situation was not hard to see. Adam had originally left him because he was worried that Shiro could die. Now, Shiro had returned home and Adam had nearly died. And although he knew Adam might not be ready to take him back, Shiro still held his hand. He was desperately trying to stop the tears. 

“Please,” he whispered. “Pull through, Adam. I still haven’t apologized for leaving you.”

Adam opened his eyes. Still not sure if Adam was aware of his surroundings, Shiro kept going.

“Please don’t die,” Shiro begged. “If you die, I’ll kill you myself.”

Adam’s chest heaved. It was definitely a laugh. He looked down at his hand, which squeezed Shiro’s, and looked back into his eyes. Shiro felt his chest tighten, because he was looking at him the same way he used to look at him before he left for Kerberos.

Adam struggled to speak. This prompted Shiro to lean down to get his ear close enough for Adam to whisper into. To his surprise, he felt Adam’s lips against his cheek before he heard Adam quietly say,

“I forgive you.”

Shiro burst into tears.


End file.
